The Methodology Core, the heart of the Robert Breck Brigham Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center, is a centralized resource that provides direction and support for study design, data management, data safety and monitoring, programming, computing, forms development, statistical analysis, psychometric testing, training and supervision of interviewers, and the education of post-doctoral fellows and other trainees. The Core serves MCRC investigators, fellows and other trainees in residence within the Section of Clinical Sciences, Division of Rheumatology, Immunology and Allergy, Brigham and Women's Hospital, as well as the Center's Research Base at Harvard Medical School (HMS) and Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH). The primary objectives of the Core include: 1) To ensure the highest possible methodological rigor in the design and implementation of the Center research projects;2) To provide comprehensive multidisciplinary methodological support to the Center investigators and the entire Research Base;3)To carry out special methodological studies and activities designed to contribute to MCRC research programs;4) To facilitate an educational program for fellows, junior faculty and other trainees through regular consultations with the Methodology Core faculty and monthly didactic seminars led by Senior Center faculty, and 5) To facilitate multidisciplinary collaboration, brainstorming of grants and projects ideas, as well as monitoring progress of Center projects through a weekly research seminar. The Methodology Core is a key resource for ensuring the coupling of innovative ideas with rigorous study designs, methods development, appropriate data gathering, compliance with data safety and monitoring and HIPAA regulations, thorough data analysis and clear reporting of findings. The Methodology Core provides the nucleus for rigorous study of rheumatic and musculoskeletal problems in the MCRC and the entire Research Base.